The HalfBlood Princess
by S13foreverfan101
Summary: Olivia is new to Hogwarts. Her mother has been dead for as long as she could remember and she had never fit in with anyone, that is until she is placed into Slytherin. She begins to crush on Draco and builds a strong apprenticeship with Professor Snape.
1. Luna

I hope you guys like this, I enjoyed writing these and I'd love to continue. So please, I cannot express to you enough that at least two reviews on this chapter would make me happy. I'd like to continue, as I've said before, but will only do so if you guys want me to continue. I thank anyone who'd leave a review, no flames please I have not seen the first four Harry Potters in a long while, so if I got anything wrong, politely tell me. I own nothing but Olivia... and her cat Jeff.:)

* * *

><p>Olivia Androvera sat in her train seat, watching as un-familiar scenery passes by her window. It seemed like days, maybe years, when she was told the truth; but it had only been an hour. Only an hour had passed since she saw her father last, she still laughed at her dad's reaction when she'd told him that she knew about his secret. Only an hour since she got a letter that would change her life.<br>She sighed. She was already homesick; she had a slight feeling that maybe her cat Jeff would be the only thing to keep her company. Already she was wrong. She jumped slightly when she noticed someone sitting across from her. She was pale and blonde, with a beaming smile.  
>"Hi," she greeted, her voice cutting so sharp against the silence.<br>Olivia gave a nervous smile, sinking into her seat. "Hey," her voice quavered with uneasiness. She looked the girl over noticing something strange. "W-where's your shoes?" She stuttered.  
>The blonde girl smiled shyly. "The Nargels took them."<br>"The Nargels, fascinating."  
>"My name is Luna," the blonde spoke holding out her hand. "Luna Lovegood."<br>"Olivia Androvera, silent D," Olivia responded, ignoring Luna's outstretched hand.

"You have red hair," Luna said in a mater-of-fact voice. "And your eyes are different, they're . . . Lavender. How strange."  
>Olivia nodded and decided to shut her out until they got to 'Hogwarts'.<br>Her thoughts traveled back to an hour ago. She had been on her porch swing, -drawing a picture of a finch- when an envelope drifted down suddenly and landed a few feet in front of her. She set down her notebook and walked over to the strange envelope. Dropping to her knees, she contemplated whether or not she wanted to pick it up.  
>Impulsively, she tore it open and read the contents.<br>Within seconds, she was running to her dad. "You didn't tell me," she screamed, shutting her front door roughly.  
>"Tell you what sweetheart," her dad asked, putting down his mug of coffee.<br>"I'm a witch!"  
>His eyes slightly widened and he nearly jumped out of his skin.<br>"Here," she said, shoving the letter to her pale father.  
>"We would like to inform you that you, Olivia Androvera, are welcome to Hogwarts Wizarding School," her dad read aloud.<br>Olivia stared at him. "Well?"  
>Her dad let out an exasperated sigh. "I suppose your mother would have wanted you to know, but."<br>"But?" Olivia pressed on.  
>"Did you ever wonder how I met you mother?" He asked, peering down at her through his glasses.<br>"You said a school dance. So you lied?" She asked, offended.  
>"Only half lied."<br>"Half?"  
>"Can you guess what school?" Her father gave a slight laugh.<br>"Oh no, no way. This is a dream right?" She stammered. "Oh dear tell me it's a dream!"  
>"It's not," her father said.<br>There was a long moment of silence, and then Olivia smiled. "Can I go?"  
>"Pack a bag," he said, patting her shoulder.<br>"We're here, Androvera . . . with a silent D," Luna spoke, bringing her back to reality.

* * *

><p>If anyone is wondering how to pronounce her name it's An-Row-Vera. I just threw in the silent D to make it more authentic :) Please review, it would mean the world to me.<p> 


	2. The Sorting Hat

Olivia stepped off of the train with Luna, moving with the crowd of people as they made their way towards the school. She got many glares from people she passed; she felt out of place.

"Who is that?" One boy asked.

"Oh, probably another one of those _filthy _mud-bloods," A blonde boy answered.

She stifled an arrogant laugh, and made her way past them. They were led into the school, down a corridor or two, and into the great hall. It was one of the most gorgeous things she'd ever seen. If it were not for her mother, she would say it _was_ the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. But then again, she had only seen pictures of her mother. All of the students sat at one of the four long tables except for her. All of them were laughing with her friends, except for her, whose only friend were Luna Lovegood, and her cat Jeff.

She sighed, she felt _very_ out of place. Her grip on her kitten tightened as an old man came up; she guessed he was head of the faculty, like a principal in a public school.

"Hello Miss Androvera," he greeted. "I am Albus Dumbledoor." There was now a tall, pale, black haired man at his side. "And this is Severus Snape."

The man flashed a brief smile and nodded.

"I'm Olivia Androvera, sir."

"So you are," he said, the coldness in his voice making her tense, but even if this man appeared frightening, she was already keen on respecting him.

"I was just going to call on Professor McGonagall to get the Sorting Hat and get her settled in, but if you'd be so kind as to do so, Severus, then we'd appreciate that.

"Yes," Severus mumbled. Putting a firm hand on her shoulder, he led Olivia to a chair.

"Severus . . ."

"You will call me professor Snape," he retorted. "Are we okay with that?"

"Yes sir," she spoke, her voice strong and respectful.

"Good, then we can get started," he said, disappearing. He returned a moment later with a wizard hat. Olivia remembered seeing a hat like that once before in a school play. The professor patted the hat down, sending dust flying.

"Be careful Severus," the hat said.

"The hat . . . it can talk?"

"Is that such a surprise to you? I guess you're mother never told you about witchcraft did she? Quite the wizard she was, wasn't her name Guinevere?" The hat rambled.

"Guinevere Black," Olivia said firmly. "How did you know?"

"She wasn't related to Sirius Black was she?" The hat asked, ignoring her last question.

"I don't know," she answered, wincing as Snape placed it atop her head. "My mom died when I was really young, Father never told me what happened to her."

There was a pause then the hat spoke, "You are very cunning aren't you?"

"Well, yea maybe just a little bit." Olivia blushed.

"A bit arrogant."

"Hey! You dumb hat."

"Very easy going, you're here to have fun I suppose."

Olivia grunted. "As if. I'm here to learn how to be a great witch like my mother, _not_ to have fun and waist my time."

"Power hungry," the hat taunted.

"Am not!"

"Slytherin," the hat proclaimed, his loud voice making Olivia jump.

Olivia tore the hat off and handed it to Severus. "I wish to never speak to that again."

Severus showed a slight smile. "Very well."

"What is a Slytherin anyways?" Olivia asked, the seriousness of her question made Severus Snape sigh. "You have a _lot_ to learn child."

"I'm not a child," Olivia grumbled. "I'm fourteen."


	3. The Textbook

I hope this is at least okay. I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far. Please please please review if you'd be so kind. I just need to know someone is actually reading this. You can request for me to read some of your work if you want, I love reading stories. :)

I hope this is good! Oh and I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The first few weeks went well for Olivia; her favorite class was of course, Potions with Severus Snape. She also loved Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. She had grown fond of a few girls in her school, her best friends being Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy had told her strictly, "True Slytherins do <em>not<em>, under any circumstances, mingle with others. Especially not a Griffindor, and a Mud-blood at that."

She now knew what a Mud-blood was. She did not know her blood purity; she guessed that she was full blood because her parents had met at school, which she guessed was Hogwarts. She didn't take heed to what Draco said, she brushed off almost all of his hateful remarks and told herself that she could, maybe one day, have a chance with him. Other times she told herself that the crush was silly; she couldn't really like him could she? But yet as silly as it was, she was falling for him.

Olivia was flipping through one of the books she had picked up on her way out of the Great Hall with Hermione and two of her friends. It appeared that she had the wrong book; maybe she had taken Hermione's. It was a book from Potions, but instead of her _Magical Drafts and Potions,_ it was _Advanced Potion-Making._

_Great_, she thought. _How am I supposed to study with the wrong textbook?_

She came to a conclusion that she would go talk to professor Snape about it. They weren't aloud out after hours, and she'd never risk being caught by a teacher, but she guessed that if it were class-work related, it would be okay. So she left her dormitories and set out to find Snape . . . without being caught by others.

"Where are _you_ going?" One of her roommates, Eliza asked. She ignored her, but the girl pressed on. "If you're going out, you might need this," she said, handing Olivia a cloak. "Put it on and no one can see you . . . it was a gift from my grandmother."

"Thanks," Olivia said, draping the cloak over her."

She left the dorm rooms and fled down one of the many staircases. She wondered if anybody had gotten lost going up and down these stairs. She went down many halls and passed the Great Hall, leaving her dormitories far behind. She was soon creeping up to the door to Professor Snape's classroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him quarreling with one of Hermione's friends. It was the Potter boy.

All she heard was Snape roar, "Your father was swine" as he threw the dark haired boy against the wall. Severus tried to repel any spell Harry Potter would throw at him, but he was too late; Harry chanted a spell that was not recognizable to Olivia. They stood silent for a moment, and then Potter left.

Olivia was deciding weather or not to talk to her professor or not. She decided she would, and taking off the cloak, she slipped into his classroom. "Sir," she spoke, her voice was rigid.

Snape jumped slightly. "What is it child?"

"I . . .I grabbed the wrong book," Olivia stuttered.

"Well, who's is it then if it isn't yours?" He questioned.

"It says it belongs to 'The Half-Blood prince'."

Snape looked uneasy. "Keep it."

"But it's for year six students, and I need my book. This is clearly somebody else's"

"Here," he said, handing her a copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions._

She took it gratefully, but began to protest again. "But I don't even know . . ."

"I'll teach you. Come in whenever you have the time, just not when I have a class going."

"But what if I don't understand it?" She asked.

He sighed. "I do not, nor cannot expect you will ever fully understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, or the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses," Severus Snape answered. "But I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Olivia's eyes slightly widened. "Really? I'd like to learn that."

"Yes, now you should go before you are caught. And I will never see you out of your dormitories after hours do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Olivia answered. She smiled slightly and slipped out of the classroom. In the dark halls she went unnoticed. She went up the stairs and into her dorm.

She saw that Eliza was asleep, so she folded the cloak up neatly and placed it next to her pillow.

She got into bed and stared out at the moonlit sky dreamily. She wondered how her father was.


	4. The Owl and the Letter

This chapter was rewritten! I had a few flaws but I through it for a loop and ended up fixing some :) This one is kind of short and has a bit of OOC. But this is one of the most important chapters in my opinion. I own nothing, except for maybe a blue lava lamp (thanks to my dad). :) I love lava lamps.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, she sat by Draco Malfoy. She could not believe she actually did it, she'd been thinking about it for weeks. She'd think about it as she dreamily brushed her kitten, not realizing he had left until she felt the brush against her own skin. And even in the short hour or so that Snape had taught her how to make a powerful sleeping draught (used to put an enemy into a deathly sleep), she thought about her blonde prince.<p>

Draco ignored her and scooted slightly away, but seeing she wouldn't leave, he began to speak. "So are you a Mud-blood like your friend Granger?"

"I don't know," she answered boldly.

Draco and his friends laughed.

"Come on," Eliza said. "Don't sit with Draco, he's just a jerk."

"I think he means no harm," Olivia said profoundly.

"She must be stupid to think that," she heard another girl scoff.

"She just hasn't had enough time to see that," Eliza spat.

"Yea give her a break," Draco's friend said mockingly.

Olivia sighed and sat up. "Alright Eliza, let's go."

Eliza smiled and led her away from the snooty boys. "You really shouldn't get involved with that boy," Eliza said. "Even Slytherins know that. I wanted to be in Hufflepuff like my older brother, not a Slytherin. I hope my sister will be placed in Hufflepuff; she might, she's really smart."

"Who's your brother?" Olivia asked as sincerely as she could.

"His name is Frank, and my sister's name is Francilia. She's only three. she's really nice."

Olivia was about to say something, when an owl swooped down. Olivia noticed it was carrying something, but before she could make it out, the owl flew into the stonewall.

"Stupid git," Eliza muttered, picking up an all to familiar envelope. She sighed. "It's for you Olivia, too bad I've been expecting my mother to write."

Olivia took it and smiled; it was a letter from her father. The letter read:

_Dear Olivia, now that you know that you are a wizard (witch), you'd probably like to know the truth. I am not your father. I am so sorry Olivia for not telling you. Your father is not dead however. Your mother was a muggle (a human), and so you are not a pure blooded witch. I thought I might tell you this now rather than never. Your father was a wizard, and so was the rest of his family. You're real name is Olivia Black. Yes, I know I told you that her maiden name was Guinevere Black, but it was not. Your father was widowed when the Dark Lord murdered Guinevere. I should have told you sooner, I am sorry. I was a good friend to your mother, almost her brother. So when your father couldn't handle you on his own, he came to me. I am practically your uncle. Your father's real name is Sirius Black; he met your mother through me. You will probably hear a lot about him, and maybe you'll even meet him. I just want you to know that I love you and I hope you can love me still. I wouldn't be hurt if you went under the name Olivia Black in honor of your true parents, so please do._

_Sincerely, Uncle Joseph. _

And so it was, that Olivia decided to go under the name of Olivia Black. She was surprised at Joseph's choice to tell her, but she was glad she knew the truth now. Nevertheless, she still loved Joseph and a pain stabbed at her heart. She laughed a sad laugh.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think so far<p> 


	5. The Invite

Okay please let me know how this is going and I'll write more. I thank everyone who has read this.

Violet, Sirius married a muggle because I told him to. ;) If he married a Witch, Olivia would be a pure blood, so that would've defeated the purpose of the title. I did not think this story through all the way in the first chapter, so I'm kind of just experimenting. I redid the fourth chapter, not a lot of difference but I think I fixed what needed to be fixed. And I also think Sirius would love her even if she wasn't a witch.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I hate when I forget to write a disclaimer.

:)

* * *

><p>Time went by quickly for Olivia in her first seven weeks at Hogwarts; she supposed it was because she was enjoying it there. There had been several new students that came when she did, but Olivia hadn't had too much time to meet them all (after all, she wasn't there to have fun and socialize, she was there to become a powerful witch). She did meet at least four of the other new students; two were her age and the other two were younger. The younger two, being twins, were about nine or ten years or so. Their names were Hector and Valerie James.<p>

Despite being twins, Hector and Valerie were exceedingly different. Valerie was for one, a girl. She had long red hair and piercing blue eyes. She was very out going and loud. She was very serious about her work and often snapped at others who disturbed her. Although she was placed in Slytherin, her brother was in Griffindor.

Hector was an exuberant, dark haired boy with bright green eyes. He was always cheerful and smiling. He loved learning to be a wizard, and unlike his sister, he could have fun doing it.

Olivia liked Hector a lot better than Valerie, but she was wary of the both of them. The twins held a strong bond, and vowed to each other they would become the greatest wizards in history, and if one died, so shall the other. This gave Olivia the chills.

Olivia sat in Professor Snape's classroom from six to eight. She ate dinner at her desk whilst the other students ate in the Great Hall. Whenever Eliza or Valerie questioned where she went during those hours, she told her that she was up in their dormitories, studying, or in the Library reading. Olivia didn't know why but she thought it best for her not to tell anyone about where she really was. It wasn't that she thought it was bad for her to get extra help, she just thought that maybe people would poke fun at her for choosing Snape to teach her. She had heard many horrible things about her professor in the past few weeks, but she did not take heed in those rumors. She thought the strictness in his punishment was his teaching method, and purely sufficient methods at that.

Snape wasn't a forgetful person, so she only had to tell him once to call her by her birth name; it had been a Friday night at seven-thirty, and Olivia felt she had better things to do than sit around a classroom all day. There were only two weeks left until Christmas break and she didn't know if she wanted to see Joseph. It would be awkward, hugging him, knowing he wasn't her father. But it would be rude of her not to go see him, after all he is the one who raised her.

"Do you understand me?" Snape questioned, but Olivia was up in dream world, thinking about Draco. "I said do you understand me?" He questioned again, halting in front of her desk.

She gave no reply, nor noticed him snap in her face.

"Olivia Androvera, I will _not _have you daydreaming in my class room. I know it is Friday and you want to leave, and so do I. Can we finish the lesson now?" He snapped, banging his hand down on the desk. She was surprised no one came in to see what was happening.

Olivia looked up. "Don't call me that," She blurted.

"I do not take orders from students."

"But . . ."

"Do not question my authority, did you ever question your father?" He asked

"But sir, Androvera is not my last name it's Black," she said hurriedly before he could cut her off again.

Snape sighed "I was wondering when you'd find that out. Sirius Black was indeed your father." He winced at the name, as painful memories of his years at Hogwarts filled his mind. "Now can we finish the lesson, Ms. _Black?_"

"Yes sir," she said. She strained to listen to the lesson, but got though it nonetheless.

Olivia left his classroom that day thinking about her real father. What did he look like? Was he nice? Why couldn't he take care of her on his own?

She was almost to the stairwell, when Harry caught up to her. "Hey, Olivia."

She pretended not to hear him.

"Olivia."

Olivia turned around. "What?" She asked snobbishly.

Harry didn't detect the venom in her voice and went on. "For the break, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, Ron, and Hermione to see your father."

Olivia froze; a smile crept across her face. "I'd love to," she answered, running up the stairs before he could say anything else.

Harry sighed. She didn't even look back at him. He knew the only reason for her going with him was to see her father, his godfather. "Anyways, she's a Slytherin. There is more than enough reasons I should hate her," he mumbled, kicking the bottom stair. How dare he like her?

* * *

><p>Yes I know that's a little creepy, Sirius' godson liking his daughter. Don't worry, it's just a weird phase. Harry will grow out of his foolishness someday. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry. But I also love making fun of him, it's just amusing.<p> 


End file.
